joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Party McFly
Summary Party McFly is a MLG Feme character made by an unknown creator, He's a 17 year-old time-traveller who lives in 1985. While trying to travel into the year 2015 he accidentally got thrown into Femeverse. His time machine disappeared and he had no idea where he was. The only thing he saw was femes, because he lived in 1985 he didn't know any stuffs. There, he met Nario and Wuigi to joined the MLG femes team. Party met Goshziller and they instantly became friends. Goshziller showed party the world where all the fresh femes live. Party even got to meet Khaili who turned his nike shoes into weed shoes and his hover board into a dorito board. With his weed shoes he can now easily reach higher. The Dorito Board is very agile and can even shoot doritos. He bought a MLG glasses at the party sale. Hopefully he's enjoyed about it however he has real plot. Because his time machine got destroyed, Party can't return home, but now he's a official feme in Femeverse. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 2-A Name: Party McFly, his real name was currently unknown Age: 17 Gender: Male Origin: MLG Femes Classification: Human, Former Traveler, Dancer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology and Alpha Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Types 1), Martial Artist (Skilled in hand-to-hand combat.), Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery (Has a awesome party car.), Hammerspace (Has a party cap.), Supernatural Combat, Enhanced Gunmanship, Broadway Force, Limited Flight (With Doritos Board.), Magic, Homing Attack, Combination Attacks, Teleportation (Via Party Honk Can.), 4th Wall Awareness (Can across to break the screen through view anything.), Music Manipulation (With Party Boombox.), Party Inducement, Celebration Manipulation (Via Party Flux Capacitor.), Creation, Smoke Manipulation and Smoke Generation (With Weed Smoke Bombs.), Megaton Punch (Via Dank Fruit Punches.), BFR (Can send people to his party realm.), Forcefield Creation (Can create dank barriers.), Transformation (Turn into Dank McFly.), Energy Manipulation, Power Nullification, Aura, Statistics Amplification (Via Dank Boost.), Energy Amplification (Can increased his energys.), Speed Augmentation (Usually his weed shoes that can reach higher mphs.), Explosion Inducement (Caused landings to explosive.), Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Energy Projection, Attack Reflection, Healing (With Good Party Foods.), Explosion Manipulation (With Party Box inside a super nuke.), Volatile Manipulation (Using Dank Bombs.) Attack Potency: Universal+ Level (The creator stated Party McFly can just bending entire universes, and even spew by space-time. Can just created his own realm. Is claimed to have infinite 4D potential powers.) | Multiverse+ Level (Should've been comparable to Dank Ethan.) Speed: Infinite (Can just moved between space and time.) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Dank Ethan.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Universal+ Level | Multiverse+ Level Stamina: Nigh-Infinite | Limitless Range: Standard melee range, several meters with Noscope Gun, ten of meters with bombs, Planetary with abilities Standard Equipment: Noscope Gun, Awesome Party Car, Party Honk Can, Party Boombox, Doritos Board, Party Cap, Good Party Foods, Party Box, Weed Smoke Bombs, and Dank Bombs. Intelligence: High (Has a high IQ.) Weaknesses: He used to live in 1985, and isn´t as familiar with modern stuff as the other femes. He's also not very durable due to his lack of armor. Key: Base | Dank McFly Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Dancers Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Femes Category:Teenagers Category:Gun Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Smoke Users Category:BFR Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Healers